


Кроссоверные драбблы про Бас-Лаг, Вирикониум и тракт Кефахучи

by showsforsnails



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville, Kefahuchi Tract Series - M. John Harrison, Viriconium Series - M. John Harrison
Genre: Body Modification, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mind Games, Police Brutality, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails





	1. Chapter 1

В двадцать лет Серия Мау Генлихер сбежала из милиции и города. За девять лет до того она сбежала от своей семьи и всей прошлой жизни, когда решила завербоваться: в пилоты гондол набирали самых юных, самых бесстрашных, обладателей самых лучших рефлексов и — но об этом никто не говорил — самых несчастных.  
Не говорил никто и о том, что профессия пилота была не профессией, а существованием. После очередной операции, в ожидании следующей, ненадолго очнувшись от наркотика, который не столько снимал боль, сколько отнимал способность к сопротивлению, она поняла, что совершила свой выбор, но уже не сможет от него отказаться. Ей предстояло провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в качестве части гондолы, дышащей, говорящей и разумной, хотя и полубезумной детали пульта управления.  
За девять лет службы она устала не от жестокости, свидетельницей которой была ежедневно, но от ее однообразия, а прежде всего от ощущения непринадлежности себе.  
Самым очевидным занятием для сбежавших переделанных всегда была преступность. Серия Мау, все сильнее отдалявшаяся от Нью-Кробюзона, успела побывать в десятке банд, с которыми у нее рано или поздно окончательно портились отношения несмотря на то, что она была им полезна, а они ей жизненно необходимы (поскольку она была неотделима от своей гондолы, она не могла и сутки прожить без чужой помощи). Целые относились к ней с презрением или предлагали ей жалость или солидарность, чем в свою очередь внушали презрение ей. Другие переделанные пытались найти в своем положении повод для гордости или использовали его как еще одно доказательство порочности режима в городе (сколько бы городов ни было в мире, для Серии Мау Нью-Кробюзон оставался единственным). Серия Мау не находила в себе ничего общего с ними. Дело не в том, что она слишком много лет провела по одну сторону закона, чтобы сочувствовать тем, кто оказался по другую сторону. Дело в том, что она вообще ни с кем не ощущала ничего общего.  
Третий побег Серии Мау состоялся через несколько лет после первого, в неизвестном ей возрасте (вдали от размеренной и упорядоченной жизни в милиции она потеряла счет времени). Однажды она принялась медленно двигаться вперед, к своей цели, подбирая крохи информации и пытаясь найти кого-то достаточно безумного, кто согласился бы ее сопровождать.  
Женщина, с которой ей в конце концов удалось договориться, также была переделанной. Если одного взгляда на Серию Мау было достаточно, чтобы у любого, кто когда-либо бывал в Нью-Кробюзоне, исчезли вопросы о том, чем она занималась раньше, эта безымянная женщина могла в прошлом (которого, как она утверждала, она не помнила) работать как на милицию, так и на преступный мир — все, что с ней сделали, сделало ее смертельно опасной, неутомимой и устрашающей, а тем самым полезной как для одних, так и для других. Единственная причина, по которой она согласилась сопровождать Серию Мау, заключалась в том, что ей нужно было пересечь море.  
Серия Мау хотела стать чем-то иным, ее спутница хотела вернуть себе память. Они собирались войти в Какотопическое пятно, поскольку, если верить слухам, это было единственное в мире место, которое было достаточно невозможным, чтобы в нем было возможно все.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Если бы я верил, что там, куда мы направляемся, у нас есть хотя бы малейший шанс... - начинает Бруколак, стоя на пустой палубе вампирского корабля.  
\- Там, куда мы направляемся, - прерывает его своим мелодичным, безмятежным голосом Доул, - нас ждут миллиарды шансов и возможностей.  
\- И ни один из них нам не поможет, - говорит Бруколак. - Если бы я верил, что у нас есть малейший шанс выжить, я бы положился на тебя. Я знаю, как ты умеешь пользоваться возможностями. Нам уже приходилось оказываться в ситуациях, найти выход из которых было почти невозможно, но все дело именно в этом "почти".  
Доул так молчит, словно Бруколак не разговаривает с ним, а размышляет вслух. Его темно-серая одежда и темные волосы с проседью сливаются с темнотой и любые глаза кроме вампирских могли бы сейчас разглядеть только размытое бледное пятно лица. Потайной фонарь, который он принес с собой, стоит у его ног. Тонкий луч света из фонаря освещает не собеседников, а тот путь, которым они пришли.  
\- Ты же помнишь, - почти умоляюще говорит Бруколак, - Какотопическое пятно и город, в который мы попали? Город, где постоянно искажалась реальность, а прошлое то и дело менялось местами с будущим?  
Что-то мелькает во взгляде Доула.  
\- Там была опиравшаяся на тонкие колонны дорога, которая спиралью поднималась над городом и завершалась дворцом, похожим на металлическую раковину, - произносит он медленно.  
\- По ночам на улицах можно было наткнуться на странные процессии адептов культа Саранчи, которые шли в темноте, покачиваясь, вытянув шеи и бормоча, и искали себе жертв. Одной ночью они попытались напасть на нас, - Бруколак смеется и щелкает зубами.  
Доул бледно улыбается.  
\- Иногда над городом пролетали и взрывались странной формы летательные аппараты, а через мгновение оказывалось, что это ожившее прошлое города или его будущее.  
\- И пока нам не удалось захватить один из них и улететь на нем, мы не могли оттуда сбежать, - подхватывает Бруколак. - И нам повезло, что он был из правильного времени, иначе неизвестно, куда бы мы на нем улетели.  
Доул молча кивает.  
\- А еще миражи и галлюцинации! - продолжает Бруколак. - Помнишь? Любое движение могло на какое-то мгновение превратиться во вращение запечатанной в кокон куколки, в любом случайном сочетании предметов, трещин или пятен могли проявиться отчетливые очертания лошадиного черепа.  
Доул снова кивает и внезапно смеется:  
\- Я помню, как мне в темноте показалось, что у тебя вместо головы череп лошади.  
Бруколак смеется вместе с ним.  
\- Мы сбежали оттуда, хотя у нас почти не было шансов, - говорит он в конце концов. - Если бы я верил, что у нас столько же шансов пережить Шрам, я бы, возможно, перестал спорить. Но я не верю и я знаю, что и ты не веришь. Поэтому я не понимаю, почему ты позволяешь им везти нас туда.  
Доул отвечает ему ровным, бесстрастным голосом, как если бы они только что не вспоминали свое общее приключение:  
\- Ты этого и не поймешь. Поэтому не вмешивайся в то, что тебя не касается и что тебе недоступно. А прошлое пусть остается в прошлом.  
Прежде чем ошеломленный Бруколак успевает ответить, Доул холодно кивает ему, поднимает фонарь и уходит.


End file.
